The present invention relates to seamless, spherical cases and ball housings; and more particularly, the invention relates to the manufacture of such cases or housings.
Cases of the type to which the invention pertains are, for example, used in wedge valves, control gates, or the like. Conventionally, one has used two forged, semispherical case parts and has welded them together. The bearing and support parts for the valve or gate element are subsequently welded into the case; and these parts, including particularly the welding seams, are worked and surface-finished subsequently. This method is disadvantaged by the very fact that the resulting product is welded.